Timberfell
by The One Named Light
Summary: Inspired by the Infinite Loops fanfiction universe. A World Tree, barely alive. A pair of children, lost in the ancient past. A goddess, struggling with a few others to pick up the pieces. An unbreakable promise, awaiting its fulfillment. (Current Arc: Still Waiting)
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there was a man who died. The man's craft was the practice of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Legends say he was the first to begin endlessly rerunning his existence thus adding to the time he has to practice his skills and adapt to new branches of fate and explore the multiverse beyond his home._

 _A multiverse that was wounded. A multiverse that fell ill with an infectious looper. A multiverse increasingly infested with 'Cavity Creeps'._

 _A multiverse that the man put out of its misery._

 _Twas a tale of despair of all who survived, but where there was survival, there was perseverance._ _The gods that remained scrambled to piece together the branches and twigs that fell from the tree and use their backup hub archive to grow back the branches they had lost. No one knows what became of that MLE, but now the Admins prepare for whenever it emerged once more._

Good marrow to you, fellow Infinite Loops authors. We all know how the Infinite Loops began upon Damage done to Yggdrasil from _Ah! Megami-sama_ so it's safe to assume that my ideas for this specific part of Infinite Loops History are akin to being the Post Apocalyptic. The Basics are as follows from our friends on TV Tropes: Every piece of published original fiction exists as it's own universe in the Multiverse contained within Yggdrasil, which has broken. Until it is fixed, everything is held in stasis via Time Loops to keep it from getting worse. Projected completion date for the repairs is Infinity. The Infinite Loops is the story of various characters from the universe caught up in the Time Loop, as they deal with the problems caused by having infinite time on their hands. Shenanigans ensue.

Like the Infinite Loops, something disastrous has happened to Yggdrasil to cause these loops. Unlike the Loops you know, this ended in the destruction of the world tree with the obvious exception of the Hub and several scattered branches across the world where our Admins are currently housed in an event codenamed 'Timberfell'. Also unlike the loops of old, the mystery of the destruction of the Loops will be gradually revealed throughout the main storyline. So, if you're all familiar with loop theory, let's begin.

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by their respective owners, including the concept of Infinite Loops

* * *

1-1: **Myths of Unova** (Tree of Belldandy, Post-Timberfell)

I found myself standing in the same room, reeling from the same shadow, maniacal laughter echoed in my ears. I sat up and looked at my calendar, [MM][DD][YYYY], I had somehow slid back in time to before-

"Nina, you there?" A knock on the door. I smiled at who arrived at my door and asked the familiar face to come in. "Thanks, and Happy birthday to you Nina!"

Seeing Cheren alive and well with Bianca not too far behind him with my Birthday Cake and Cheren's sandwich. I opened their gifts of Running Shoes and a dress. It was the same day that started my journey, meaning that this is the first time I got to meet-

"...I'll choose this one!" Out popped an Oshawatt, my Oshawatt, my Zach. "Hey there little guy... I'm Nina."

* * *

1-2: **Ah! Megami-Sama** (Beyond the Tree, Post-Timberfell)

I was sitting at my house recording Belldandy's reaction to the film series that is numbing her mind with each of its seven cinematic droppings.

 _They say a man should always care_ _for the goddess that they got  
_ _So why is she sobbing, sittin through a_ _Swan Princess Marathon_

A small can of Pringles was beside him, the lid glowing with cosmic energy. It was containing the remnants of something that was lost.

 _It's all because some asshole_ _blew up our Yggdrasil  
_ _now I'm stuck here fetching twigs_ _to keep the stars stable_

His friends from the club appear in pirate garb square-dancing because of course that'd be an activity.

 _Shoulda gone to_ _I might've  
_ _I could've seen it coming at me like an atom bomb._

Keiichi lifts aloft the Pringles can and looks into it somewhat.

 _They monitor your branches_ _and send you email alerts  
_ _So you don't end up like your god,_ _defeated and alone._

* * *

1-3: **Rick and Morty** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)  
Written by FadedAlphabet

Morty found himself waking in his bed. This was not unusual seeing as the usual starting point was the night Rick stumbled into his room, wanting to blow up the world. To this day he still couldn't understand how his grandpa thought that was a good idea. Even drunk, Rick was a genius. But that was the past, and he would like to think that his Grandpa was getting better as the Loops progressed.

Getting dressed, he got ready for daily grind that was Looping. He didn't spot Rick, meaning he was probably off working one of his projects. Morty didn't inquire much as to the nature of his Anchor's experiments, and Rick rarely shared. Oh sure, Rick would take him and show off every know and then, but as of recent, it just didn't happen as often as it used too. This was probably due to Morty himself growing up.

He himself was no longer that little boy who looked at everything with a wide eyes, enamored by everything he saw. Time had sculpted to him, and the extra ordinary was becoming ordinary. He was not like his grandpa, always trying to figure things out, but instead he saw himself as a casual observer in the vast expanses that was the multiverse.

He had learned so much, and eveyday was a new day, despite the seeming similarities.

But despite everything, he would listen to his grandpa. He knew how often he spent alone, and he understood that hurts. So Morty vowed to be there, even when he wasn't needed.

Because just being there makes all the difference.

Thus Morty continued his day.

* * *

1-4: **Digimon Frontier** (The Old Tree, 3 tics to Timberfell)

How many loops have we been through as a full team? Twenty, Thirty Loops? I started pocketing each new spirit I find myself paired up with, Light, Dark, Wind, Water, Ice, Thunder. I began talking with my Spirit of Fire loop after loop, going through the stations of canon as I nurtured my bond with the spirit, even letting the spirit take over my body for a loop. And as soon as my friends started looping, they followed my lead. Koji, Zoe, Koichi, J.P. and Tommy were all talking with their spirits to the degree of manifesting them independantly in later loops, persuading the Legendary Warriors to join our side, we even had one of each spirit before long. which made the difficult task dished out on this latest loop somewhat easier.

All three Celestial Digimon have become tyrants by absorbing and assimilating most of humanity with Japan, Russia, parts of the UK, and most of America desperately fighting back against the facist Digimon, Cherubimon's Chinese Twitter Warrior Cult wants to claim it for the Beast Digimon as he claims discrimination (not that we saw it.) ShadowSeraphimon's Facebook Family of Germany claimed that being assimilated into his own image was necessary to serve his cause, and Ophanimon in America with her Tumblr Tyranny... Let me put it this way, If you download the entire Digital World in one fell swoop specifically to force the newly freed Lucemon to bring forth the Legendary Warriors to serve as her strike team, you'd see this as one of those 'Age of Apocalypse' Scenarios, too.

Hot-Blooded Agunimon acts as the High General and second in command to Lobomon, a Knight Templar with a superiority complex, Mercurymon is naturally the tactician and Lowemon: his reluctant tacturn. The kind-hearted legislator Kazemon acts as the Ambassador and Emissary, Being very catty with the infiltration agent Ranamon. Beetlemon acts as the Sharp-witted Assasin to Kumamon's self-centered impish scout. In terms of Muscle, Grumblemon acts as the straight man to the goofy but still rather wise Arbormon. Together, they were the would-be conquerers of Japan and loyal soliders of the Tumblr Tyranny.

Japan was to be seiged by said Legendary Warriors as Sakkakumon, The Beast Spirit of Steel and the fortress of the ten digital knights, loomed ever closer. We all got into the Knightmare Frames we pocketed from the fused loop into Code Geass that we had just wrapped up, and made our way into the Sphere of Flame where Agunimon stood guard for me to fight on my own, and my D-Tector was unable to access the Subspace Pocket's compartment for my spirits due to a frequency jam from the master of the Flame Sphere being present so I had to rely on Re-Equip Magic to keep up with the Digimon that had been my form for so long. It was a pretty fierce fight as I countered with my icy armor, it was only when Tommy dropped his DVD Box Set of the show portraying our baseline that Agunimon heeled.

"I thought I'd pull a regular show and... Get Agunimon looping somehow..." Tommy meekly whispered as the Fire Wizard kneeled to Takuya.

"I'm sorry, Old Friend. I didn't know what came over me, It's just-" I placed my hand on his shoulder. His voice might be a bit different, but deep down, he was still the steadfast soldier he appeared to be in those loops.

"It's alright..." I looked to the Wizard of Flame. "Just keep smiling through it and all we'd have to then... is win."

Those words and my grin was enough to spark a sense of determination which was clouded by the uncertainty of the loops, of course. He looked to my friends and looked to my D-Tector which regained access to my spirits once Agunimon de-activated the Jamming Frequency. "You're right. Thanks, kid...

One down, Nine to go...

* * *

1-5: **NiGHTS into Dreams** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

It has been thirteen days and has always been the same dream, the same soccer game, the same friend. Will seemed confused as to how this day just kept on repeating, he asked his father if he could rent a movie from the video store for a date with Helen. He reluctantly accepted this as the boy growing up and doing something new with his life. He arrived at Helen's address and they both had a laugh over an American comedy: _Groundhog Day_.

When the two slept side by side on the couch, the first truly unique dream that they've ever had began to take form. Will awoke in a bright red tunic, Helen was clad in green. When they turned around, they found two more kids who were somewhat older than them. A young lad with scraggly blonde hair donned a purple tunic while a fellow with spiky hair as blue as his tunic remarked: "Great, one duo down, one to go."

The lad with blonde hair hugged the two dreamers with a warm, brotherly smile. "I'm so glad that you're finally able to join me, it's been so long..."

"What are you talking about?" Will asked as he gazed into the blonde's ocean blue eyes, a realization started sinking in.

"N-NiGHTS?" piped Helen, gaining the attention of their usually Nightmaren friend. "Is it you?"

"We have much to discuss!" NiGHTS then pulled a full TV Tray seemingly out of nowhere, "Have you got the Tape, Sonic?"

"A Hedgehog always repays his debts, buddy." Smirked the blunette as he handed the tape to the blonde, "Just make it quick, alright? The sooner we rek Vaati, the sooner we can go down some chilli dogs and loaded fries over at Grillby's.

-TIMBERFELL-

The video was about a world tree that had been damaged in some way, leaving the universes branching from it to loop indefinitely and infinitely until the administrative branch repairs the damaged systems. It explained the terminology, the Original Seven, major events, and emergency situations.

"So we're going to repeat the same day... Over and over and over again..." Helen sobbed.

"'Fraid So." Sonic was stretching his legs in preparation for a the looming battle against Vaati. "Of course, there are fused loops like the one you've got now, so feel free to pocket the stuff from this world you might need for any bumps in the road."

Will looked to his sword, then to Helen. One thing was for certain, their adventures were just getting started.

* * *

1-6: **Undertale** (Belldandy's Tree, Immediately after Timberfell)

Sans looked at the calendar and saw -D+3-MTH-YR- on the front page, indicating that it was a post-pacifist loop. He got up and yawned like he hadn't in a long time, and made his way to the kitchen. There he saw a dark indigo robot leaning on the table, drunk on magnetized marbles as a small pink pixie tries pulling him back off said table. "To the fallen branches of Fairly Odds and Ben 10, Steven Universe and Evangelion, everything else inbetween so may my prayers and those of the others echo throughout what little remains..."

"TOM, we can still salvage Yggdrasil as long as we've got a Hub backup, we've been over this." try as the pixie might, she struggled to move even a bolt of the bot in question. "We've still got everything we need to fix it, even a few admins left untorched by Timberfell!"

"Buzz off..." The robot whapped away the pixie into a trash can.

"Belldandy's plantation plan can work!" The pixie rushed to fetch a tablet from the counter, her tiny hands struggling to pull it skyward. "We just need a few admins to work out the kinks is all..."

"What about the orphans, SARA. Like Takuya n' Koichi, Yue n' Raava, Bebop crew, not to mention the huge surplus of MLEs activated by Yggdrasil's yeast infection." TOM continued to drown his sorrows as his Ai confidante struggled to reach out.

"Yeah, well Belldandy's already fetched the branches to staple onto her hub drive." SARA stood atop a carton of orange juice to accentuate her point. "As we speak, she's getting her collectiom of universes to loop, even Fire Emblem Fates!"

"Yeah, like that'll loop..." This was when Sans glanced to the robot and started to talk some sense into him.

"I know we had it kinda rough with you know who." Sans picked up his Waffle and bit into it. "But at least we made it out okay."

"Because your branch was quarantined with the others!" TOM then ended up in a fine tirade. "I warned you 'bout my proof against Grandfather looping, but did you listen? Nooooooo..."

"Welp, we're all still here and we're doing our best to get it all back." Sans slid a pop-tart to Frisk and no sooner do they take a bite.

"We'll live."

* * *

1-7: **Fire Emblem Awakening** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

"A Mikasa Glitch?"

"Yes, but it feels different this time as if the other half's far away..."

"Well, then how far do you think this other half is?"

"Possibly another branch."

"Well, we have to do something..."

"Then what do we suppose we do?"

"Well, fair anchor, since we're here..." The more regal of the voices belonged to a broad-shouldered blunette beside an ivory-haired gentleman in a cloak. The features growing clearer as my eyes opened wide to observe this new land. "Ah, speaking of, guess who's awake?"

"Hey there..." The young pigtailed girl smiled. Her dress shimmering for it was as gold as her hair, her eyes warm and welcoming to the young lady.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, y'know." The white haired tactician took my hand and helped me up like his friend once did for him.

* * *

1-8: **Robot Chicken** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

I woke up to find myself in a Dentist's office. I glanced across the room to notice the outside was a cross between midevil times and future tech. I immediately recognized where I was and put two and two together to realize that I was trapped in the office of Mo-Larr, Eternian Dentist.

"Now then, Mr. Green. Shall we begin your checkup?" I was in full-on panic mode so I pressed my button.

"Not now, my pee hurts!" Optimus Prime immediately popped up and did his 'What did I just tell you!?' crap and the skit wraped on the spot!

* * *

1-9: **Fire Emblem Fates** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

"So let me get this straight, you brought in a marble flower that somehow fell from a box?" The dopey-haired young lad pointed to the maiden who was tending to the two children as she held aloft the stone in question. "Don't you think it's a little strange that the queen is desperate to get her mitts on these things?"

The little girl meekly asked "Maybe they're like money here?"

"Bullshop! We know they've got a gold standard, so we may as well drop that thought!" The boy frowned at the girl, the woman beside them putting on the broach. "And the stones are all loosely hanging, too!"

"I got one of them to hang in..."

"Look, I didn't mean to. We got stuck somewhere in a midival kingdom, one of us in a worse situation than the other, and I'm just concerned about this flower thing. We've got to tell the king and queen." At this exact moment, a woman on a high horse marched out of the wardrobe. A crown adorning her blonde-haired head as she glanced back and forth for this crystal.

"No need, I traced the scent to this household." The queen began to get out her axe. "I'm amazed you managed to find a full flower. I just hope to christ that it isn't bonded to blood at this late hour or worse: complete."

"Does complete mean all the pieces fit together?"

"Yesssssssssss..." A hissing sound, the queen illuminated the spot where our current caretaker was, but in her place was a fedora-wearing shriveled husk of a creature with rolls of toilet paper on his wrists. The creature snarled and mashed its teeth while the children frightenly jumped from their feet. Katerina merely prepared to cause its defeat.

 **\TIMBERFELL/**

"Has this ever happened to you? A monster attacking your world in an effort to find all six of its missing parts to complete its existence? Therefore causing an apparent [DATA EXPUNGED] all that they're doing is [DATA EXPUNGED] controlled by a hivemind of sorts while converting [DATA EXPUNGED] But more importantly, Did you live to tell the tale thanks to the noble queen of the kingdom who took you under her wing as her son's personal retainers and contractual best buds..."

We cut to a room in the northern tower. A wheeled office chair rolled into view, the person sitting in it is the girl, now grown up into finely toned young woman. "Then you, sir, could be a looper!"

 **Purple Week with Bonnie Anderson, Andy Davis, and Prince Corrin of Nohr.**

"So yeah, this was our first loop together with me and Andy together, trapped in a faraway land in a faraway kingdom! This was the kind of fantasy I dreamed about back when I was the little tyke you saw in the opening sequence." Bonnie held aloft a piece of the marbled flower. "See this? This is the spinepiece petal of the bloodstone that attacked us, it was loose so It didn't match up with the core unlike with the headpiece betal which was kind of a perfect fit. This is the only part of the flower I was allowed to keep from that day, since the heads activate the matching core. But enough about Jewelry, I bet you wanna know about me and my friends!"

 **About Me**

"I don't think I belong here since I live someplace in San Francisco, a place that seems pretty alien to them, but this world was backed up on a Vidya stream up the 3DS on 2015-2016 through the lenses of Intelligent Systems. It was the third game to incorporate personalized units and Casual Mode, though heavily criticised for their Deeprealm Mechanic which is a bounceback from an old mechanic from the previous game." She then laid her feet up onto the oaken chest that acted as her desk. "Now, I never really played a Fire Emblem game in my life, so of course I'd be a bit lost when it comes to learning world history such as Hero King Marth slaying the dragon or the Ylisean royal bloodline."

 **Who filled you in?**

"Uh, no one, really. Like I said, this is the first loop we're on right now and I don't think we know much about its mechanics." Bonnie rubbed the back of her head. "Though I guess you could argue that I've been looping through my dreams, guided by a guy who I honesty saw as my imaginary friend at first."

 **First Fused Loop**

Bonnie pans to Andy who is using a scale replica of the Exhalted Falchion to make toast. "Next question, please."

 **Favorite Looper**

"TOM, Hands Down!" Bonnie then lines up a few drawings she made. "If I'm not spending my dreams in a fused loop with him, I'm sharing my art with him on Drazzl. It's this Social Network from a neighboring world tree, we use it to connect to Orphan Loopers who have taken refuge in these patchwork world trees as well as those in the midst of a loop in these aforementioned trees."

Bonnie then shows a few Smash Trophies of iconic loopers on her desk, she starts fawning a little. "Back to TOM, I learned of the history and mechanics of the loops throughout my teen years and overtime, I even got a few nights in hosting Toonami! So yeah, TOM's a good friend of Nohr."

 **Favorite Event**

"It's hard to choose, though... The wedding between Spike and Rarity was quite romantic, but the Crash brought some lessons to be inevitably learned." Bonnie placed her finger upon her lip. "Although it was Hurricane Billy that helped resolve a few story arcs and awaken several loopers as well, I'm still biased to the legends of the original seven, warts and all!"

 **Other things that you like**

"Well, the fact that I'm talking to you on the internet means that I'm pretty damn tech savvy. There's also how I bring Andy and all fourteen Nohrian princes and princesses out to play baseball every so often since my twelfth birthday." Bonnie's voice immediately dropped upon mentioning: "But don't you dare put me in a dress! Garon ultimately found out my reasons as to why the hard way during my quincenera..."

"Bottom line, even after being ripped from my home for... what is it, a decade now? I'm a relatively well adjusted young woman, open to any challenge that comes my way, on behalf of Andy, Corrin, and the Royal Family of Nohr. Bring on the loops!"

* * *

1-10: **Loud House** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

"My name is Lincoln Loud. Ten years old in the baseline. And I welcome to you now to the most normal world out of all the twigs in the can." Lincoln jumped off of his bed and walked out through the hall. "I live a relatively normal life with my loving sisters, all ten of them lacking any sort of superpowers as superpowers aren't really a thing in this one branch. Like I said, large family is the most normal out of the entire tree."

 **About Me**

"So according to my little sister and designated anchor Lisa, my homeworld started saving itself into the hub in 2016 through the lenses of Chris Savino. It spread through the televised currents on Nickelodeon, and has even overcome the dreaded 'Spongebob Standard' that has sank all sorts of Nicktoons from Jenny to Korra." Lincoln takes out a wooden wand and grins. "So It's one of those 'Harry Potter: Chosen One' type deals."

 **Who filled you in?**

Lisa glances to the camera from her lab. "I refer you to Lincoln's previous response."

 **First Fused Loop**

"Well, I haven't really experienced a fused loop of my own, but I have had this weird dream where I grew up with this robot maid who had this big personality about her, she drew these comics based on these loopers of legend called the original seven." Lincoln looked at the pile of longboxes that were laid out for him to explore, "I remember seeing this young woman on my deathbed, I was old by that point in the dream, she had this ocean blue hair and this lively smile. Like an old friend seeing me off to the end... I barely understand the meaning of that dream even now..."

 **Favorite Looper**

"Who else would it be than Ranma Saotome," Lincoln breaks out his Kung-Fu Gi and starts punching and kicking for the camera. "He's the longest lived looper of the bunch, he can drop godzilla on a guy on a whim, and he's practically ready for anything! Biggest example being his sacrifice against the Bloodstone hivemind by causing a mass ascension of those condensed into clones of itself as well as the big Bloodstone himself!"

 **Favorite Event**

"Death Note Wars, Hands Down." Lincoln holds up his Death Note replica up to the screen and smiles. "From Anakin Skywalker to Lelouch Britannia, the suspense was all too real with the results being the banning of Death Notes from the Subspace Pocket system."

 **Other things that you like**

"Well, there's comics, for one thing, manga, video games, fantasy, sci-fi, typical interests for a dude of my age." Lincoln picks up a comic and starts reading. "And that's what I like about the infinite loops, there's a wide open multiverse across a once vast ocean of endless adventure! There's just something just magical about living out adventures beyond your wildest dreams... Just don't tell my sisters about this, alright?"

* * *

1-11: **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic** |DAMAGED BRANCH| (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

"I must say, this is very troubling..." Dr. Wolf pulled a book from his desk in the Ponyville library, being the place that housed Twilight before her time as the Princess of Friendship. "Not only are we trapped in this time abyss due to unforseen events and conflicts, but now we're among the only ones who are able to see the now blanked out ponies we've lost to this destruction of the Tree."

"Gotta admit, the way the tree got itself trashed was... unnerving at best." Commander Firebrand was pacing around with his hoof planted on his head. "And with the Mane Six mushed and all our other pony loopers munched out, we don't exactly have enough manpower to plow through it."

"Well, there's us, y'know, the ponies, wolf and hypogrif that Belldandy switched on." Lightning Bliss flew up to Twilight's vacant room and fluffed a pillow for herself. "We're the only loopers left in the branch, or twig right now..."

"Yeah, I know... It's all a matter of waiting for Admins to fetch more branches to staple to their makeshift world trees" KP glanced to her hooves, furious at how she couldn't help in the Battle of Lyoko. "When I get my hands on that Bloodstone that absorbed Discord, I will make that thing pay!"

"Don't lose focus, KP." The Equestrian Army Commander reassured the cyan pegasus. "As long as we keep our guard against the bloodstone collective, we can hopefully find a way to restore our fallen friends to normal. We will save Discord, I promise as a friend."

"Well, gentlemen. Looks like we've got work to do if we're looking to fix up Equestria and save our looping brethren." Silver Quill then opens the door to greet his royal subjects. "Come, my followers. Your High Anchor demands more cowbell!"

* * *

1-12: **Avatar Legacy** (The Old Tree, Restoration Era)  
Written by Scorntex and Kaoupa

Katara was enjoying the view of Republic City at sunset. Aang and Sokka and Toph were out getting food for dinner (Sokka was insistent on getting meat, their living on Air Temple Island notwithstanding). Zuko, Bumi and Suki were (hopefully) keeping an eye on them.

She was just taking a moment to sit down when she heard footsteps approaching.

Highly trained instincts and memory told her instant it was Kya.

"Hey," she smiled warmly. Kya seemed taken aback by that.

"Uh, hi," the technically older waterbender said. "How's everything going?"

"It's fine," she said. Finely honed Mom Senses told her Kya was bothered about something. "What is it?"

"It..." Kya paused, "have Bumi or Tenzin said anything to you, since you and your friends showed up?"

Katara thought about that. There'd been a few things, Tenzin filling them in on the latest developments, Aang and Jinora talking, Bumi desperately trying to show off his latest recording of heroism.  
But that probably wasn't what was bugging Kya.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Her daughter sat down next to her.

"Well, it's just... Bumi said some things the other day, and..." she smiled gently, "he can be a little bit strange sometimes, and I was wondering if you'd been talking to him."

"What did he say?" Katara asked, before she could stop herself. Kya scratched absently at her shoulder.

"He, ah... he said you were our mom." Kya grinned at that, "which is ridiculous, because our mom's an old lady who lives with the Southern Water Tribe."

"I see," Katara said. "Did he say anything about time travel, at any point?"

Kya groaned. That was almost certainly a yes. "I'm sorry, Bumi's always made up crazy stories. Always, ever since we were kids. He's not a bad person, just... he gets carried away. I'll try and have a talk with him the next time I run into him."

"He's right, you know." Kya went dangerously still.

"It's a long story," Katara said, "but knowing Aang and Sokka there's probably a few hours before they show up again..."

Kya's expression was turning increasingly unamused.

"I can prove it," Katara said, "just hold on a moment..."

"Yeah... I gotta go." Kya said, gesturing vaguely. As she did, Katara removed a small, ancient, leather-bound book from her pocket.

"Ta-da!" she announced. Despite her irritation, Kya stopped, and stared.

"What."

"Baby photographs!" Katara explained, flipping it open, "take a look."

Kya stared sceptically, then moved closed, stopping as she saw some of the photos contained within. She looked at Katara. She looked at the photo. She looked at Katara again.

"Huh." She eventually managed to say. "So... Bumi was... right."

She frowned, considering the implications of that. Then she looked down at the book. "How many of those do you even have, anyway?"

"... a few," Katara lied. "It's just with these Loops, sometimes... I have a lot of spare time on my hands... usually because I tend to outlive most of my friends, so..."

After a moment, Kya sat down next to her. "Got any stories about Bumi you could share?" she asked.

 **\TIMBERFELL/**

Halfway across the city, as a group of teenagers and one vaguely-reasonable adult were out shopping for food, Bumi stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Suki asked.

"I..." Bumi paused, "I got this weird feeling all of a sudden, a cold feeling down my spine, like... someone was looking at old baby photos of me..."

 **\TIMBERFELL/**

Sighing as she woke up yawning, Kya briefly pondered over how weird yesterday had been.

Finding out that the girl who shared the same name as your mother that your family had taken in actually _was_ your mother from an alternate universe (along with her friend that looked just like dad when he was young who happened to also apparently be dad...) that was the result of time being broken...

...yeah, that was definitely at the top spot on her "weird" list. Even for a girl who was the nomadic daughter of one of the last Southern waterbenders and the previous Avatar, there was just no way to top that.

The rest of the evening had been rather awkward for her - how exactly was she supposed to treat the girl - no, how was she supposed to treat her mother reincarnated in a girl's body?

And that wasn't even getting into...

 _I... never really got to talk to dad before he died._ She thought sadly. Getting to speak with him after he had died...

Well, maybe she could finally bury that hatchet.

Well... she might as well deal with it. Pema probably needed some help making breakfast, anyways.

Sighing, Kya yanked herself out of bed, stretching her arms out as far as they would go.

Then, she froze, before yanking those arms back down.

They were a lot shorter than they had been last night.

Overcome with alarm, Kya bolted over to the sink, turning the handle and sending water spurting out of the faucet.

Yanking the water out before it could go down the drain, Kya hastily began the process of turning the water into ice, and then shining it to mirror-like quality.

Bringing it up to her face, she felt her jaw drop as she looked at that face.

A face that she hadn't really had for more than forty years.

A face that looked to be roughly ten.

For several seconds, Kya was silent. Her brain was mostly off.

Save for a single piece of information that her mother had told her yesterday.  
 _  
"People who remember the time loops are called Loopers. I... really hope you can join them soon..."_

Kya was silent for several more seconds.

Then, she burst out laughing.

* * *

1-13: **Fire Emblem Fates** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

"Come at me when you're ready, big brother." The thirteen year old crown princess of Nohr stood over the young man atop her war horse. "The first move is yours."

"Please try to be gentle, sister of mine." Corrin's tone aimed to a sister this small left us little choice but to laugh. "Guys, how long will this loop last?"

* * *

1.1 - Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our first looping Nuzlocke Universe into the world, courtacy of Ky-Nim.

1.2 - Offer applys with enrollment in Drazzl Ayeai.

1.3 - Well, Rick and Morty managed to survive Timberfell

1.4 - Please welcome Agunimon to the Infinite Loops

1.5 - The Journey of Dreams begins for William Taylor and Helen Cartwright.

1.6 - And here we see the machine who Ranma allowed to carry on his legacy

1.7 - Now this seems familiar, who's this young lady that Robin's greeting into the loops.

1.8 - BaGAAAAAWK! bawk.

1.9 - Not only do we have Fates finally looping, but we get the Toy Story Kids in there as well! Bonus! But in all seriousness, though

1.10 - Behold, Loud House is finally looping!

1.11 - Please welcome the first of what I hope to be our first Brony Analysts, Our auxiliary anchor Silver Quill, alongside Commander Firebrand, Dr. Wolf, KP, and Lightning Bliss

1.12 - Welcome Kya to the loops, the last of the Sky Kids of Avatar Aang.

1.13 - I know it's a little short, but Ghast's randomized playthrough of Fates was too funny not to make a snip about.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to Timberfell, the story series that sees characters and drabbles come to life, all you need to do is plant a tree of fictions for the world to share. Now, you may have noticed that last week, there was a hint towards the Cavity Creeps' origins that was leaked to the public. Don't worry about that, I had it fixed.

Disclaimer: All fictions are copyrighted by their respective owners.

* * *

2.1: **Avatar Mythos** (The Old Tree, one minute til Timberfell)  
Written by Scorntex

"Oh, Azula..."

She blinked, at the sound of Ty Lee's voice, which was coming from right behind her.

"Ty Lee," Azula said, without bothering to look around (knowing that if she did, they would be face to face). "What is it? I'm busy."

"I can see what you're reading, Azula," Ty Lee said. "And you can't be that busy."

She sighed. "You do want something, yes? You're not just here to irritate me, are you?"

She could practically _feel_ the grin as Ty Lee said "maybe."

"But your aura is getting all cloudy," she added. "It's not good to be cooped up inside all the time."

And at that, enough was enough. Azula swivelled to look at her (sure enough, Ty Lee was leaning right into her face. She suspected the Pink One had been giving her help).

The two stared at one another, as she fought against the infectious and mostly unwelcome urge to smile at Ty Lee's unashamedly goofy grin.

Which was, perhaps, maybe, proving slightly more difficult than she expected.

"You want something." She said. Ty Lee leaned back, the smile lessening to a less manic look.

"I want you to get out of your apartment," she said. "It's not good sitting around in here all day, playing with your laser sword."

Azula just gave her a withering glare. It was slightly alarming just how much Ty Lee sounded like... well, like Katara at that moment.

However, despite the ways in which she'd changed, and grown, Azula liked to think she knew how Ty Lee thought, and acted. And it was obvious to anyone, even an Earthbender, that she was up to something.

"You're trying to manipulate me into going somewhere, aren't you?"

"... maybe," Ty Lee admitted.

"It doesn't work if you admit to it."

"But it makes things easier, since I don't have to pretend I'm doing anything else." She grinned, utterly ignoring the look Azula gave her.

"Okay," Ty Lee said, "it's just there's this... thing. A little get-together everyone threw together. Korra said if you wanted to come along that would be fine."

Azula quirked an eyebrow at Ty Lee. "A get-together? Does that sound like me?"

"They were trying to be polite."

She leaned back in her chair, as she thought on that one. Avatar Korra was actually inviting her to a get-together?

A part of her, the part that was trained to be utterly untrusting of everything, felt something about that didn't sound right. People didn't invite her to anything. Aside from all the times Zuko and the others had done exactly that, of course.

Ty Lee was still standing there, looking hopeful.

She pondered her options, stay there and read a book she hadn't really been enjoying for lack of anything to do, or go out and do something with Ty Lee.

Which might have been a trap of some kind. Not necessarily a _deadly_ trap, more like incredibly annoying trap, but a trap nonetheless.

"If this is a trick to get me to watch a Mover again," she declared, "I will be _very_ unhappy."

"It's not a Mover," Ty Lee said. "Just hanging out, with other people, like a normal person."

"Normal?" Azula repeated archly. Ty Lee shrugged.

She sat there, drumming her fingers together. Drumming, and drumming...

"Fine," she waved a hand dismissively. "I'll go, since I have nothing better to do with my time."

She wasn't surprised by the enthusiastic hug this got her.

"So," she asked, once Ty Lee had finished, "where is this get-together?"

"It's up at Asami's house..." Ty Lee said. "How're we getting there?"

"I'll drive."

Half an hour's mostly pleasant drive on Azula's bike later, and the two arrived at the looming gates of the Sato mansion.

As she put the bike away in her Pocket once more, Azula noted the small tinge of disappointment from Ty Lee, who been practically crushing her ribcage the whole way there, though that was quickly drowned out by the excitement coming off of her in waves.

Which she supposed explained the skip in her step, as they made their way up to the Sato's front door.

Once they got inside, Azula noted it was darker than any multi-millionaire's mansion had any right b-  
It was a trap, she noted too late, as the doors slammed shut behind them.

And then the lights turned on, revealing... well, everyone.

The Avatar, and his friends, and Zuko. Avatar Korra and her friends, a few hangers on. Oh, and uncle Iroh as well.

"Surprise!" Ty Lee exclaimed. Azula shot her a look that should have, by all logic, incincerated her then and there. Her smile didn't even change.

"You tricked me." Azula scowled. "I'm not sure whether to be annoyed or impressed."

"Try neither," Ty Lee said, "just enjoy yourself, Azula. That's what parties are _for._ "

"Well," Avatar Korra declared, "there was _a_ reason we wanted you to show up."

She disappeared for a moment, soon reappearing with something in her hands. A large, rectangular thing. "Been holding onto this for a while, wanted to give it to you a while back... but..."

Korra looked about awkwardly, "the time wasn't really right..."

Azula took the thing, noting it was wrapped up in paper, whatever it was (and given the feel of it, she was certain she could guess). Carefully tearing at the object, she soon saw what it was.

A painting. From behind her, she heard Ty Lee make a small noise of confusion, as she examined it.

There were two figures on it. One, an Earthbender in a green military uniform, throwing pieces of metal toward the second, a clearly battered, but not beaten young woman wreathed in blue flames. _Her._  
And Kuvira.

Ignoring the rising trembling in her fingers, Azula quickly put the painting away in her Pocket. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Ty Lee. And she didn't need the Force to know Ty Lee was confused and a little worried.

She gave Ty Lee a glancing look, one that made it clear she didn't want to talk about it. Ty Lee frowned at that, as Azula turned back to look at the Avatar.

"Thanks," she said. She probably even meant it. She might even have been saying it to Avatar Korra.

"So..." she asked, noting the gentle squeeze on her left hand, "there was mention of a party, yes?"

At that, Korra grinned. "I do believe there was." She turned to look at everyone else. "Shall we?"

There was a loud cheer from the direction of Sokka, followed almost immediately by several more (not to mention at least one "flameo"), and the sound of music starting up from somewhere nearby.

Azula felt an arm wrap around one of her own, and turned her head to see Ty Lee smiling an infectious smile.

"Let's." She said.

* * *

2.2: **Myths of Unova** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

My eyes snapped open and I looked around to find myself in a truck, joining me was a little purple man in a yellow suit and a lumbering chalk-white man with his raven-black hair in a braid. A voice piped from the driver's seat and said: "It's alright, little lady. You can come up."

I struggled my way back onto my feet as I stepped towards the driver's side to meet a man decked out in a Kalos Kaiser getup with hair white as snow. "Don't be scared, you and your team have got a ways to go before you're all fully synced up again."

"Don't remind me." I wanted to wash away the image of Zach tearing me apart, ripping at my flesh, eating my face! I just wanted to forget it as much as possible. "So, what just happened with me?"

"The dimma-death of Yggdrasil, that's what. Y'ever heard of this multiverse theory where every idea, every option, every choice is its own valid reality." The white-haired man explained in his southern drawl. "Well, that's what Yggdrasil was for, but it got itself destroyed by a certain tin can designated with the codename TOM and his second-in-command: Ranma Saotome."

Killer robots, just what I needed to make this day worse, first I ended up losing Mimi, then came N and Ghetsis... And to top it all off, I end up eaten by my very first Pokémon and locked up in a truck? Why can't I just die like that!?

"I bet you're freaking out, huh?" a voice rung in my ears belonging to a mop of wavy black hair topped with two small pigtails above her exposed pierced ears. "I've been shaking about those guys since I got the job, I choose not to worry about that Saotome scrub, he's long since ascended so he can't really bother us as much as you'd think."

"She's right. The one we've got to keep our eyes out for is TOM himself." The ivory-haired driver shifted his keys out of the truck to bring it to a stop, he glanced at the two. "Want something to eat?"

I walked into the Jack in the Box and saw the people and their Pokémon dig into their Tauros burgers, Embacon fries, Ice Cream topped with Vanilluxe Fur, any old Pokémon that can be put out to pasture as livestock. I felt a little bad for those old dogs and their trainers releasing them to the farms, especially after the things I saw. I stood and waited for the ivory-haired trucker to order our food. "Triple Bacon Buttery Jack for me as always, Spicy Chicken Sammach for Mushigi, and for the little lady..."

I didn't really feel like eating anything... "Just a milkshake will be nice."

"An Oreo Milkshake?"

"Nah, just a... simple little shake..." I wasn't in the mood for anything at all, but the ivory-haired trucker merely smiled and ordered more than that.

"Couple Chick-n-Tater Melts with jumbo-sized Emboar fries and a large Oreo milkshake!" His bombastic voice was enough to rouse the crowd who praise him for his generousity, generousity that I didn't think I deserved. "C'mon, it's not nice to just waste food like that."

"So give those melts to the other two in the truck, I'm sure they'd like a taste."

The ivory-haired trucker merely shook his head and added: "They ain't hungry. Just eat the food I gave ya, it'll fill ya right up before your next loop."

I looked at my sandwich and saw the crispy breading of the patty smothered with golden hash and Arbok cheese. All while my plate of fries were coated with gooey cheese and bacon bits, ready to be served to my tray. As I picked up the burger and checked for the freshly cut slices of Emboar meat, I let out a sigh and muttered: "Wilbur and Bianca are soooo gonna pound me for this..."

* * *

2.3: **Fire Emblem Fates** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

A Raichu made her dash through the dungeon halls as a Duskops does battle with a Virion. "Surrender Now and face judgement from the moonlit gardens of Nohr!"

"Lord Xander, you may be a prince but you've much to learn before you are to join with us..." The Dark-type used -?- as quick as he could, but Xander's Skull Bash was more than super effective enough for it to begin fainting. "You're stronger than you look... But soon, you will be looping like us... Soon, you will open the door... and lead this kingdom... into the arms... of Yggdrasil..."

And like that, the Dusktops collapsed onto the floor, wheezing as the room began to degrade not in bricks giving way, but polygons.

"What could this possibly mean?" Xander was curious as to his current whereabouts, but it was but a dream to his eyes as was his form. But a Raichu never forgets, so she spoke to her friends, the Gible and the Ralts.

"Do you think this guy is a looper?" The Raichu asked to the two.

"I dunno, Bon... He could be from a neighboring tree." The Ralts looked up to the sky as the realm depixelated around them. "Maybe he's friendly."

"He sounds more like an MLE to me..."

* * *

2.4: **Robot Chicken** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

I dodge-rolled along the piles of coins, feeling the impact of cold, hard gold brushed against my body as I rolled away from the looming army of Cavity Creeps led by a man clad in all white with flesh made of solid gold. "C'mon, Seth. No one entertains stoners quite like your gold standard."

"Yeah, but that was before I started looping into these skits!" I was panicking at what I was enduring at this particular moment, especially compared to the MLE in front of me.

"But you've got to admit, boy." The metallic midwestern leaned forward and flashed his dirty grin. "You've done a whole awful lot for Star Wars."

As if on cue, a dual-weilding Cavity Creep leapt into being from behind him. This one with an arm and a leg each draped in light and dark evened out by the body being a deep crimson. "WE! MAKE! HOLES IN TEETH!"

I hit the ground running and dived across the piles of hundred dollar bills, feeling the paper slide along my belly as I reached my close compadre and fellow looper Matt. "Am I glad to see you, Seth!"

"I'm just glad to see anything with how bright this Gold Colonel Sanders is, I mean, c'mon, what were they thinking!?" I struggled my way up from the pile of paper money and looked towards the army of Cavity Creeps "Okay, let's relay the situation... We're fighting a gold-plated Colonel Sanders in a giant-ass money bin and our only hint of help-"

"Eh-Oooh..." ...were Teletubby Power Rangers.

Because New Zealand.

Matt glanced from side to side and analyzed the situation. "I think I might have an idea to get out of this mess."

Two hours later, we found ourselves with a hefty chunk o' change from the Gold Colonel's pocket after besting him with his leaked secret recipe. How did we spend the dough we couldn't find it in our hearts to just pocket like that? Why, Idea #27 on how Doug Goldstein spent the $12,000 he blew on his timeshare, of course: Twelve Hundred Chicken Shares!

* * *

2.5: **Harry Potter feat. Fairly OddParents** (The Old Tree, one minute til Timberfell)  
written by Duckapus

For all the things that Timmy loved about the wizarding world, Boggarts were most certainly not one of them. They never failed to make him feel small and vulnerable, something his baseline had driven him to avoid when possible. Honestly, he would've faked a sick day, but Jazz's therapy sessions always went more smoothly when he knew from the start what to talk about. So, against his better judgement, the young Anchor walked up to a wardrobe that topped the "Atomize On Sight" list of many Loopers.

Regardless of how many times it happens, no one is ever prepared to see their Boggart.

As the door inched open, the air seemed to chill. A little giggle wafted out like bladed cotton, followed by a cartoonish little girl. She seemed to be around ten, and would likely have had blonde hair if she hadn't been photograph-style greyscale. However, the lack of color and innocent disposition couldn't mask the wicked glint in her eyes.

"Hello there, Timmy," the replica of the photograph of Marianne said with mock politeness, "It's _so_ nice to be out of my frame. And seeing you after seven, eight... haw many millennium has it been again?"

Timmy was stunned, "...how do you know that?"

"Oh, please. You really thought just _I_ would be what keeps you up at night? Two words, Turner; Instant MLE. If the _real_ me-well, photograph me, anyway-ever started up you're precious little universe wouldn't last a century, and you know it. As it stands now, I've got another war to help kick start, once I figure out how to stay-"

Timmy couldn't handle anymore of this. _"Riddikulus."  
_  
While the other students found the duo of bickering skeletons to be a welcome change from the unnerving and confusing little girl, Draco couldn't help but once again wonder just how much his buck-toothed housemate had been through even before he was a Looper.

* * *

2.6: **Pixel Pinkie** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

"Hello, my name is Nina. I'm 13 years old at base, I'm from Australia, and I have a talent for basketball. This is how I've started to loop" Nina adjusted her table lamp and lined up her chair "So there I was, back in my room, And beside my bed was a familiar pink phone. Turns out it was the same phone housing my world's anchor, none other than my old friend, Pixel Pinkie!"

 **About Me**

"Well, It all began when I got a new cell phone. It was in a dusty old box, and when I switched on, a fifty-two episode life of wonder began." Nina smiled. "Archived in 2009 on Channel Nine in Australia, I've been known to have lenses that are quite... how should I put this... fickle to criticism."

 _An image of Mr. Enter's copyright claimed review of an episode._

 **Who filled you in?**

"Well, Pixel Pinkie, who else."

Her magic friend emerged from the phone and added: "And I heard it from the Admin of new Yggdrasil herself, Belldandy! She's very nice once you get to know her over tea, and Keiichi's friends are a pretty tight group of burly mates themselves, they take their auto-club activities very seriously!"

 **First Fused Loop**

"It was in a town called Porkbelly." War Flashbacks began pouring into Nina's mind. "That's literally everything I have to say in the matter..."

 **Favorite Looper**

"A personal favorite looper would have to be Mario. From what I've read from loop archives, he seemed to be quite the nice guy once you get to know him. He's even welcomed the Angry Video Game Nerd to his first fused loop." Nina glanced at her NES console, "It was such a great time for being a looper, this unified age..."

Pixel Pinkie then chimed "Mine's Roxy cause she's a Dinosaur!"

 **Favorite Event**

"Though I have to give credit to the activation of the Marvel and DC universes..." Nina leaned back in her computer chair "I'll have to tip my hat to the Mitakihara Restoration Project for proving any universe can be restored with enough salvageable data."

 **Other things that you like**

"I've already brought up Basketball, but shopping for new clothes is always a must." Nina walks through her closet and picks out a few outfits. "And Drazzl's finely tuned array of networking tools are pretty tough to topple when it comes to connecting with people across all sorts of branches both here and on the few other trees planted by the few admins both newly promoted and left behind from Timberfell."

"That's why I wanted to be this branch's designated vlogger for the Fandom Arson Transmissions team, to talk with fellow loopers about these things in the wake of loosing a majority of our world to Timberfell." Nina stood up and picked up a squeeze-toy globe. "I'm proud to be looping, aren't you?"

* * *

2.7: **Oh My Goddess!** (Beyond the Tree, First seconds of Timberfell)

 **THREAT DETECTED! MLE ACTIVATED!**

Urd merely rolled over at the blareing lights and struggled her way out of bed to toss a pillow at her screen. "Can it, will ya!?"

 **THREAT DETECTED! MLE ACTIVATED!**

"...Fine, I'll check after a midnight snack." Urd marched out of the house in her sleepwear and got onto Keiichi's motorcycle to drive her towards the nearest Taco Bell, having failed to notice the screen's blaring warning even when it blinked up a new message onto her tablet screen.

 **MLE ASSIMILATOR RECOGNIZED! ASSIMILATED VICTIMS ACTIVATED AUTOMATICALLY! QUARANTINE ADVISED**

"I'm sure the other mods'll handle it..." Urd then comes to a realization about who she lives with: "I should get Skuld a little something!"

So she ordered a few Doritos Locos for Skuld and a Cheesy Gordita Crunch for Belldandy with her Naked Chicken taco. All three goddesses receiving a full plate of Nachos Bellgrande eaches. By the time she returned to her house 42 minutes have passed since she woke up to that blaring alarm, and guess who was sitting on the recliner? "Urd, would you kindly check your inbox?"

"Sure thing, little sis..." Urd pulled out her Sake and found a dangerous surprise.

 **NEW LOOPER ACTIVATED! DESIGNATION: THE TOILETNATOR**

 **NEW LOOPER ACTIVATED! DESIGNATION: MR. BOSS**

 **NEW LOOPER ACTIVATED! DESIGNATION: KNIGHTBRACE**

 **NEW LOOPER ACTIVATED! DESIGNATION: STICKYBEARD**

 **LOOPER CORRUPTED! DESIGNATION: CREE 'NUMBUH 11' LINCOLN**

 **LOOPER CORRUPTED! DESIGNATION: ABIGAIL 'NUMBUH 5' LINCOLN**

All sorts of loopers from that one branch alone were activated. And the cause was all the same, souls absorbed and bodies assimilated by a newly recognized looper, and the same fate befelled the concurrent loopers even when its anchor was the only one awake.

"No way..." Urd glanced to her sisters in shock and looked to her phone to find that admins have been calling for her non-stop, sending calculations of how 2/3rds of KND Treehouses have been converted into Tapioca Factories with that timespan and messages telling her that 'You need to get here NOW!'

Another twenty-seven minutes and she saw a sight of an amorphous mass of decayed flesh and molten blood howling directly to the admins "I am eleventy-bajillion and thirteen percent done!"

And it all confirmed our worst fears as the branch destablized and the Cavity Creeps spread across the looping branches of the world tree.

 **He** has started looping.

* * *

2.8: **Rick and Morty** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

It always on the same day...

Ever since Timberfell, I was looping into this one branch of all places. Somehow I was adapted into the baseline, each loop usually starting with Rick and Baron in 'Nam. It's gotten a bit easier when Baron started looping a while back, but it always hurts when that one day ends my loop, it hurts when I'm stuck with a locked pocket from the destruction of Yggdrasil, it hurts when I'm kept from my tradition of seeking out the good doctor.

It just hurts... Day in, day out, no end in sight.

Damn it, Frank, what would Ranma do!?

"Frankenstein? I-i-is that-?"

"Whadiya want, Pencilvester?" That name always lingers when you cap off a loop with a bullet to the throat, another of those zany characters who was a parasite more often than not. "Pencilvester! You gotta be kidding me, you're feeling this Deja Vu, too?!"

"Well, I woke up from this terrible nightmare," Pencilvester was having a panic attack as per usual when there's a dangerous situation in store for us... "Rick had a gun aimed at but it was Morty that-!"

"Hehey, slow down, slugger." I smiled to the Survivor of Elmore who has just given me the best Idea I could ever have. "Just talk to Mr. B, he could clue you in on the goings-on 'round here."

"Sure thing, Frankie!" Pencilvester left with a standard salute, marching off for me to send out a Ping to the best butler you could give a license to kill 'round here. I wanted to see if he was around, so I checked the floors to see if it was spotless knowing he always cleaned the floors on thursday. I made sure to check each of the currently empty rooms to see if there was an evidence of BB being real in this loop instead of, well, a parasite.

"I will admit it's Suspicious that Summer's only friend beyond the schoolyard is a magic ballerina lamb that we've never seen." I heard that voice and recognized who it was, throw in the obvious lack of pingback from Baron and I found myself in what Summer would call a Hell of a lot of trouble.

I rushed downstairs from my surveillance point to find Dracula on the couch with his young friend Mina standing by him, Rick was aiming his gun at Summer, Someone I knew for a fact was real. "That is S-Suspicious, we're always hearing about this Tinkles character, but we never get to-"

"Hi, everybody. I'm Tinkles and these are my friends!" The flying sheep soared across with her cute and cuddly compadres in tow. Summer said her usual spiel about her being confirmed real by Tinkles being real. An Oxymoron if you asked me, Nothing left to do but wait for the Barbecue Flashback and call it a day.

I watched as all these Parasites manifested within that flashback and waited til the jig was up. All while talking with a little one, trying to see if I could get her to loop with me. "Look, I know I've been on both sides of the pitchfork throughout my looping life, but I assure you, one of these days you're gonna start looping, too."

"All this because the tree is sick..." Tinkles had a rare frown on her usually chipper face. "So you're saying that soon, I could loop along with you."

"If what I've told you is correct, then yeah..." Even I was not certain.

"And me and Summer could be together!?" Tinkles smiled.

"Together forever, lambchop." I snarked back.

I watched the laser fire sweep away the lives of those psychic bed bugs before me. I raised up my hands and waited for the inevitable, and believe it or not, It was one of those loops where the past I looped into was thankfully real. This did mean I had to visit the grave of the master seas apart from the Smiths, Meaning I had to see the floating heads on the flight back, just missed Tiny Rick's expulsion from school, and watched as Earth was occupied by the Galactic Federation.

And just like that, I was back on the table. Hearing the words of the good doctor, currently alive and well, congratulating himself in succeeding in his goal. "It's alive... IT'S ALIVE!"

* * *

2.9: **Fire Emblem Fates feat. My Little Pony** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

"And we're here in the land of Nohr for the King's Choice Awards!" Silver Quill marched alongside the purple carpet. "If you're just joining us, we are about to give out Favorite Cartoon."

Doctor Wolf held the blimp to the side of his head: "And the Nominees are Loud House, Teen Titans Go!, SpongeBob Squarepants, and Steven Universe."

Silver Quill kneeled to Garon as he sat on the throne "Magesty."

"You say this 'Spongeboy' has won nine of these blimps before?" Garon was confused at the design of the trophy, but made his decision upon seeing Silver Quill nodding in confirmation. "Then I guess I'm going with that."

"THE KING OF NOHR HAS SPOKEN!" The audience cheered as a recycled SpongeBob clip was played on the giant screen. The Royal Subjects merely cheered for their king as Dr Wolf sat down with regret.

"Admittedly, This was still a much more honest method of awarding Favorite Cartoon than the actual KCAs..."

* * *

2.10: **Toonami feat. Undertale** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

"You gotta love that 90s cheese." Sans was relaxing in the seat of the Absolution MKIII "Saturday Mornings were hitting their renaissance, Reese's Puffs started rolling out into cereal bowls, and Kids were being Kids instead of being groomed into globalist slaves built for-"

 _Insert scenes of Dropship_

"Yup..."

 _We then see the title screen of Splatoon._

"Nothing Nintendo can't solve with its colorful shooter Splatoon"

Captain Cuttlefish is freaking out over missing Great Zapfish, then we cut to an army of Octolings

"Story goes that all the Zapfish that powers all the inkling tech have been nabbed by Octolings: The baddies of the game."

 _We see a gameplay montage of Splatoon's story mode which caps off with bosses and the defeat of DJ Octavio_

"So you navigate through these quirky shooter puzzles with your ink, defeat the admittedly unique bosses at the end of each area and topple the big boss at the end of the campaign and blah, blah, blah."

Sans breaks out the Gamepad and hops off his chair. "You all know what the real name of the game is, Multiplayer"

We see a Turf War ensue online immediately after a glimpse of the customization screen.

"It's a total riot playing with all sorts of customization and crazy weapons to absolutely crush your opponent, but the goal isn't to gun folks down so much as to cover ground."

 _We see an Inkling swimming in its ink to get across specific paths_

"That's also how this inklings speed up, temporarily sacrificing attack power and humanity to swim in their own ink before bursting out with pistols, rifles, machine guns and even paintbrushes!"

 _Callie and Marie are reporting for Inkopolis news, and then it is followed up by Ranked Battle Content_

"Sadly, it's online only. But it makes up for it with a wide assortment of gameplay modes, Capture the flag, King of the Ring."

 _We cut to a turf war in splatfest before being followed up by a Squid Sisters concert._

"Splatfest going the extra mile and showing us every single one of the Stages at Night. And considering Nintendo's nack for adding its loving touches, it makes the experience all the more breathtaking. Toonami Gives Splatoon for the Wii U an 8.64 out of 10"

 _Cue an image of Sans' Inkling using the Special Weapon Killer Wail_

"Ha! Ha! Nailed it!"

* * *

2.11: **Loud House** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

It always starts with the birth of my baby sister Lily.

It always starts with a baby bawling and making all sorts of noises.

It always starts with a mother cradling her blessing from a father who clearly lacks the willingness to pull out.

Everything else is anything goes.

"Lisa?"

"Yes."

"Why are these White Lotis guys here?" I asked my younger sister before a burst of fire ever slightly toasted my face. We glanced to the door and saw something of deep displeasure. "Gonna be one of those loops, huh."

"I'm the Avatar!" Roared Lana with pride. "You gotta deal with it!"

* * *

2.12: **Fire Emblem Awakening** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

"So I suppose you're all wondering what we're all doing here." Robin was tucking in the young woman from the previous Awakening snip. "Wonder not, for we have come to explain the reasons to the destruction of Yggdrasil and the aftermath of the Mass Ascension event. But enough about how trees were burned to the ground, let's talk about my role in Belldandy's Tree reserve.

 **Brown Week with Robin and the Shepherds**

"My name is Robin, I work as the lead tactician for the Shepherd Army of Yllise, saved the haildom from Valm and the cult of Grimleal, and I am currently one of three chief advisers to Belldandy's makeshift Yggdrasil alongside Sans and Chronoa." Robin walked to a scale model of the aforementioned makeshift Yggdrasil and held it to his head. "While Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick are looping on my end, It will take a long while before the others start looping alongside us. But knowing how these multiverse computers work and factoring in how scaled down the makeshift world tree is compared to the behemoth that had once been our home, It won't exactly be that long until they start to loop as well..."

 **About Me**

"My home loop was first archived in 2012 as a game for the Nintendo 3DS console. The thirteenth and initially the final installment of the Fire Emblem series." Robin pointed to another branch on his Yggdrasil model. "But successful sales numbers lead to another addition to immediately break its records on the spot. And that is where our guest comes into play."

The girl shifted in the bed Robin laid her upon.

 **Who filled you in?**

"Twilight Sparkle. She helped to walk us through the ins and outs of Yggdrasil, she has grown to be a true friend to the shepherds... which makes her absence and lack of intel on her whereabouts all the more disheartening..." Robin glances at a photo with himself, Lucina and the Princess of Friendship. "Which brings us to..."

 **First Fused Loop**

"Equestria." Robin belched out a purple flame which solidifies into a scroll of paper in his hand, he opens up the letter to reveal: "A message from the Doctor. 'Silver Quill has taken his newfound role of Anchor into the office of designated leader of Equestria, I was asked by KP to send help.' That can't be good."

 **Favorite Looper**

"Though me and Twilight are pretty close, my dream is to become a companion to the Doctor." Robin lifted an arm of a familiar scarf "Preferably one from the classic eight regenerations."

 **Favorite Event**

"I had the chance to flex my tactical muscle during Timberfell, but that was a nightmare for everyone involved." Robin pressed his hand against his head in shame for being unable to have helped more than the others would have allowed. "I guess I'll have to go with attending Nyx Sparkle's wedding, as it's a testiment to free will over destiny."

 **Other things that you like**

"Reading is quite enjoyable for fellows like myself, especially about the exploits of the Original Seven spearheaded by the first looper: Ranma Saotome" Robin leaned against his chair, "All his adventures make for great individual novels in his baseline alone. With the time in which he acted as the leader of the Bloodstone resistance was the perfect capstone to Timberfell."

Robin placed his hand against the globe in mourning. "But the thing with the MLE in question was that he acts to strip away any or all options we have. His sacrifice was one of the few that we had left, but believe it or not, we have survived and we have been working to make our community better."

* * *

2.13: **Pixel Pinkie** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

I kept my pace as the masked teens gave chase. The pink one with the wheels was rushing forward at top speed, the winged one slowly gaining on me, and the one with the yellow mask is skating ever closer to get us into the range of her attack cane.

"Disc Away!" The one in pink chucked one of his chakrams at me, so I flipped sideways and ducked into a dark tunnel to hide. I was downright puffed, sure, but at least it bought me time. Unfortunately, this only bought me a twelfth of a minute to rest before the winged one swooped in with his cheeky grin and clutched me by the shoulders. I struggled to loosen his grip as soon as I was close to solid ground, swinging my 110 pound body to and fro so that I could wingjack the bloke's back on the spot.

"H-Hey!" he cried when I sat on his lower back "Get off of me!"

"Why would I do that now, We're too high." Once more did he grab me, this time by the wrists and I was flipped against the top of a dumpster. I screamed as loud as I could, I knew I could feel pain as a real girl, but this was pain on a level that was downright unbearable!

"PIXEL PINKIE!" Nina... I can still hear you, that's good... So I struggled to sit up and found on my lips... Ketchup? No, that's blood! Then I guess that means I don't have a choice but to try out this odd new toy.

"N...Nina..." I swung my legs over the edge of the dumpster, despite my body feeling a faint, but plausible urge to merely roll over and die to spirit me and Nina to the next loop. But I couldn't give up, I was the anchor! A minor cough of blood won't stop me from pocketing a power boost from Zect, I was going to survive no matter what was coming at me. "The levers on your belt, push them down."

"Wait a tic..." Nina looked at the belt buckle and its scyther-like features such as the twin scythes on each side. "You don't mean-?"

"Just do it, Nina!" I cried out. "I'll even do it with you!"

Nina looked at her belt and grasped at the levers and shoved them into their sockets with a loud cry of: "Henshin!"

 **\HENSHIN/**

A coat of octogonal data cells manifest over Nina's body in the shape of heavy armor themed after a common Scyther's exoskeleton, while mine was of a baby pokémon in what else but PINK! Ooh I think mine is an Igglybuff!

I glanced to the upper teens and got into a fighting pose with Nina following suit. I suppose people who are into Power Rangers know what's next.

* * *

2.1 - And then partying happens. Also probably character moments. The painting is a Meelo original. Because Meelo seems like he would approve of Azula.

2.2 - And that's when the trainer girl realized that deja vu is merely shorthand for downright insanity.

2.3 - And I followed it up with a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon loop.

2.4 - A new MLE arrives with a Cavity Creep Army in tow, and he's finger-lickin' gold.

2.5 - That girl is one of the few fictional things I am truly terrified of.

2.6 - Please welcome the Aussie Cartoon Pixel Pinkie into the loops!

2.7 - Uh, oh. Here's trouble.

2.8 - And here's a universe that's already been looping!

2.9 - My condolences to Loud House, that Sponge just won't die...

2.10 - Stay Fresh!

2.11 - I believe Lana would make a much better avatar than Whorra!

2.12 - Each Universe on that world tree's going to receive one of these snips and I meant it.

2.13 - Pinkie's ready to take this to the NEXT LEVEL!


	3. Chapter 3

So, How was your week? Mine was magnificent! I just mapped out the full prelude of my Fire Emblem Fates Fanmake, I sent a letter to a possible girlfriend of mine, I managed to crawl out of the gutter.

Disclaimer: Everything is Owned by It's respective producers, The concept behind the Infinite Loops was conceived under Innortal, please support the official release.

* * *

3.1: **Fire Emblem Fates** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

"Good Morning, Big Brother!"

"Ngh... Mornin', Mila..." the voice sounded like her, she was older than Corrin by about a year or two. To say that she teased her troops to a tee was a bit of an understatement. Really bold and notoriously rowdy, she was magnificently unafraid of any risk in her path for better **and** for worse. Her court etiquette most unorthodox, even more so than our currently late brother Marius, to the point where she takes a lot of delight in confusing newcomers about what she looks like by just changing her appearance very often and leaving the new people guffawing (and hopefully awed). She always gets a kick out of pulling pranks on her brothers and sisters... Y'know, if enough of them are alive in a single day's loop.

And sure enough, she was wearing Corrin's garb, la-di-freakin'-da. "That the best you got, Mila? Or are you saving up for a big number on Xander next week?"

"Mila, what are you talking about?" The girl's expression changed to a look of pure confusion. "I'm Kelana, the princess who signs your checks."

That was enough for me to jump out of bed without the added help of the Ice Tribe's signature spells. How could this broad be Corrin? "Let me guess, a genderswap?"

"Naw, I've always been like this." Clearly not the best question to ask, so I'm going to change tactics. "The problem I've got to ask is where were you when I wound up on the fields of Yllise?"

"Oh, uh..." Gods! She's been to Yllise? Then that means our Corrin's been swapped into her place in wherever she ended up on that branch. "We've been tending to a house guest... By any chance, have you seen Princess Mila?"

"Never even heard of her." So she's been tampered with, too? "But I've heard whispers of an Emil being the 6th prince of Nohr like how I am the 6th princess... But he was snuffed in the pram so I guess he doesn't matter now."

Yikes... So it's one of those days. While only five out of the fourteen princes and princesses remain alive on a consistent day-to-day basis, the fates of our other siblings are very cloudy to say the least. Some days Marius ends up dying to poison, others see him succumb to the wounds of a Hoshidan trap. Some days Jeremiah is executed for being deemed useless to Nohr following his loss in a magical duel against Leo, others saw him exiled to Hoshido where he probably ended up a prisoner if not killed outright anyway.

My mind wandered back to Mila, Considering the life they lead, she apparently spent her early years struggling and coming to terms with her lifestyle, but with some support from the big sibs, she came out of it more assured in her confidence. There's also the part where her mother Danica has connections to Theresa, another one of our sibs, so in part they would have to struggle with that part of their identity, too. An example being how long Damian took to inevitably warm up to her, but she's eager to win their uncertain siblings' respect by any means necessary. I'll admit that it will feel empty with Mila gone for the first time in what, nine months. But I've managed to enjoy the quiet from a lack of Thomas' whining or Lisotte's foul language before, so I guess I can manage with the prankster princess out of my hair for a day or two.

"Bon, you might wanna look at our sister."

* * *

3.2: **The Wotch** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

It always loops back to those earlier moments, doesn't it. One minute, I'm dealing with my mentor being turned into a Centaur Amazon. And then the next, I'm back at band camp with her flute in my hand! I've been through that same thing over and over again, I started raising eyebrows when I found a familiar Youth Medallion at The Magic Touch. It's weird, almost a sense of Deja Vu but I was really repeating the same events over and over... I did a few different steps with this looping thing, took a few changes in routine, let Miranda know about the thing, even wound up letting Cassie take that fateful trip to band camp.

It felt too weird and too wide for it to be a curse from Xaos, So I had to research this on the one place you can rely on when all books fail.

 _PocketWotch02 started pestering you at 7:13pm_  
PW: Alright, I hear you have some dirt on what's happening to me.  
PW: I've just invited and introduced myself to my two best friends for the seventh time!  
PW: Just tell me about the curse and I won't tell anyone about your Nic Cage fetish.  
EG: C'mon, You know I only like him on an Ironic Way, like he's so bad, he's good.  
EG: Besides, I still got my pride in my taste in movies.  
PW: Like what, dare I ask?  
EG: I actually find Zootopia an unenjoyable slog of an SJW Furry Film!  
PW: Pointing out fetish fuel, good job.  
EB: Takes one to know one.  
PW: wut.  
EB: Look, there's this tree.  
EB: It housed every possible reality at every possible era.  
EB: It was pretty awesome.  
EB: Till something damaged the tree, so that it needed to put on safe mode.  
EB: Which basically means we're repeating our lives over and over again.  
EG: We were looping ourselves, but only after this really stressful process from the Admins which pretty much Neutered Skia for the time being til the tree's fixed up.  
EG: Except now the tree being fixed up is no longer an option because of some real fucked up shit that fried the whole thing to a crisp.  
EG: Now we're facing these Cavity Creeps mixed and matched from these rock flowers,  
EG: We're not spoiling what the whole deal with these loopy mofos,  
EG: We'll just gonna record the imminent reaction to the twist.  
PW: What twist?!

"WE! MAKE! HOLES IN TEETH!"

I turned around to find a pair of these Cavity Creeps. One had muscular, yet weathered feminine arms. Another had legs that were cloaked in a blue pelt. The creatures marched beside a man in a white coat with flesh made from pure gold, his face flashing a crooked grin as he adjusted his lapel: a piece of Fried Chicken.

"So you're the Wotch, huh." The man chuckled with pride. "Too bad we didn't get to meet before Timberfell stripped the most potent ability away from our crew of Cavity Creeps, the mixing and matching you and your friends could have made. It would've made our collective even more... I wouldn't say unstoppable, since we've been knocked down before."

"What are you?" I asked to gold-plated clown who inevitably chuckled.

"Just a man who doesn't want the title of 'Richest man in the Cemetery' to be my legacy..." The man stepped forward and jingled around a few crystal shards. "Just by being among the sum of each creep's central parts will share the very powers and even memories of the rest of its components for they are just fragments of the master's very mind, body and s-"

Robin had hit the Gold-faced man with a shovel, and this naturally met the shovel's fruitless end. This golden man draped in white grabbed Robin by the shoulder and asked: "This your muggle?"

I nodded yes and kindly asked to the man: "Let him go."

"Gladly," The golden man picked out a shard from his suit, red and green in color and shade. "...but I'm gonna need a favor in collecting a few particular objects."

* * *

3.3: **Myths of Unova** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

I woke up to find myself running on all fours. Realizing that something was wrong, I looked to a nearby pool to see that my reflection was that of a Ninccina... and a real shiny one at that! Wasn't really sure as to what world this was, nor if I could find my friends in this loop in particular.

My in-loop memories kicked in and said that I was coming to tell the Wigglytuff Guild about a pair of Throhs kidnapping the Glaceon that was currently my mom. And the best of the bunch were a Pansear, a Zebstrika and a Woobat. Three explorers I recognized immediately upon seeing them sitting around eating Pancakes and Doughnuts.

"...Freddy?"

The Pansear merely smirked and said: "You rang, tutz?"

"Jordan?"

"Always Here to help," sighed Jordan, glaring at Freddy "Especially with our fearless leader's ill-consealed habits of his."

"Who asked you, Stripes?" the Pansear snarked back.

"Mimi..." I understood the nature of how this would be possible, I just couldn't believe it. "Is it...?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Her brightly giggle and innocent smile was enough to make me feel welcome here. "So, what's the sitch, sis?"

* * *

3.4: **Shugo Chara** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

So here I was, stuck in the same pitfall, in the same construction site. And guess who was worming her way out of my bag to hatch?

"Amu-chan?"

"Yes."

"Why did I end up waking up on the day we met?" Ran popped out of her egg with a confused look on her face. And 'twas no sooner that I immediately hugged my would-be self. "Uh, what's with the Hugs, Amu?"

"I'm just glad you're joining me in this hell..." I then proceeded to tell Ran about my endless repeating of all my adventures, how sometimes I marry Tadase and others with... that damn cat... We made our way to the Gaurdians HQ only to find an old man in a labcoat facing off against three mishmashed creatures of wrinkled, shriveled corpses puppeteered by invisible strings from above making these puppets chant "WE! MAKE! HOLES IN TEETH!"

"You're not getting away with a single stone, Rothbart!" The grayer man belched. "I keep all my stones in another looper's pocket."

"Come now, These loops are the ultimate test of patience." The balder man responded. "I can easily bide my time to reap your ample collection."

"As long as you lay off my homebranch, that's fine with me." The grayer man then conjured a few teal-colored folk before kicking a small disc across the floor "Don't get any ideas, alright? Meeseeks, Restrain the wing nut who sounds like a gay porno with the lead singer of Van Halen."

The oddly teal men dodge the leaping puppets before a flash snapped them out of existence, leaving behind these stone flowers which immediately splinters its six petals onto the floor. "Hard Light Pulse. Very effective against Gem-based lifeforms. You're doing well with the Order thus far, Mister Sanchez."

"I ain't doin' this for them, I'm doing this so I don't have to end up dealing with burp-hiccups like you all the time!" The grayer man shot a laser against a wall and the blast formed a portal "Now get the hell out!"

"Fine..." grimaced the mighty warlock of the forbidden arts as the soldiers marched through the glowing green portal. "But know that we will retrieve our master from the Administrative forces one way or another."

The warlock stepped through the portal muttering to himself, the grayer of the two mortal enemies glanced to me and said: "You're this branch's anchor, right?"

* * *

3.5: **Robot Chicken** (The sea of sticks, Post-Timberfell)

Dorothy was resting her head on the windowsill all the way up to a crash outside, guiding her to a devastated house flung into Munchkinland by Twister winds.

Right onto the Witch of the East.

Hoping that this was a roleswap loop where Dorothy was a native of Oz while Ozma hailed from Kansas, she dolled up her face, practiced her smile and did a brief rehearsal of her newfound role as the Good Witch of the North.

"HELLO! FRENCH BOOBIES!" A lanky young lad, all elbows and knees, leapt forward to bask in the sunshine of Oz... until he realized where exactly he was and expressed his disappointment and frustration. Dorothy handed the lad the Ruby Slippers and explained their power, only to be met with the obvious question: "Can I tap these shoes together and wish to go to a topless beach?"

"No. The story doesn't work that way, idiot." And thus, I walked with the Nerdy fellow as he complained all the way to the scarecrow.

"Here I am, having an adventure in the land of Oz... yay." His dissatisfaction oozed from every pour of his body whilst he made a decent observation. "It's nice of you to show up, Miss Good Witch of the North, but you appeared in the book and not the movie and the book version didn't really-"

"Look, this job's a tempory duty I am to have till the end of this story, alright? Let's just meet the scarecrow and move on!" Dorothy then heard the Scarecrow's voice calling her name from right beside them. "Oh! Well, speak of the devil!"

"It's so good to see you, old friend!" Smiled the Scarecrow. "I hear you've become the good witch of the north!"

"Yep, and I have someone to accompany me throughout this 'fun' adventure." Dorothy then looks among the crows and finds a clumsy little crow, and asks a favor of the nerdy fellow. "We've got some crows to get rid of, maybe you should start with this one."

"Okay, you go help that scarecrow guy, I guess..." The nerd walked to the clumsy crow as it fell upon the yellow brick road it tried to escape. It is there that a thought comes into his head... "Wait! This is my dream! So if I want it to be Super-Cool, all I have to do is dream it!"

Dorothy was socializing with the Scarecrow as a voice chanted 'Be super-cool...Be super-cool...' before the two longtime loopers spotted a pasty-faced man with messy black hair and a tight leather jacket sitting on the Yellow Brick Road. "I seek vengeance."

"Good, because I am vengeance." Dorothy couldn't think of a better response upon realizing what kind of loop it was from the nerd's gitty reaction. The four made their way to the tin woodsman, and Dorothy welcomed him into the group albeit after finding his heart from within his Subspace Pocket. "You're clearly going to need the heart to kill the witch of the west."

"Dorothy, I..." The Tin Woodsman stammered and gulped: "I don't think I have a heart like that!"

"Take mine." said The Crow. "It's brought me nothing but pain."

"Hang on, let me try something." The Nerd took the ticking Hearts, laid them out, did his 'Be super-cool...' chant and before us stood five gigantic machines. The Yellow One of which had a bright smile of relief.

"Dorothy! I can't believe we found your branch!" The yellow mecha was grinning ear to ear "Bell's gonna be excited!"

"Hold on, Dorothy Gale is the Good Witch of the North?" The Nerd's face began to glimmer with excitement. "Is this the Infinite Loops?"

"Eyup. And naturally your branch is looping too!" Said the blatina with deep-scarlet locks. "But if we're being honest, you ain't the anchor at all."

"Ah, dang it..." The Nerd transitioned from pessimistic to passionate as he spoke the sentence that followed. "Can we at least move forward with this loop and stomp a mudhole in some Decepticon ass so hard, we won't stop until we're wearing socks made of dry S#!^..."

"...Quite!" The Nerd was delighted by the Leader of the Autobots' confirmation. "Transform and Roll Out!"

As the fellowship were singing their way along the yellow brick road, they came across the Cowardly Lion who was chasing a group of super swift rats carrying a steak away from the Lion. "Dorothy, I just can't seem to catch up with them, I'm far too scarred and they're far too-"

The Cowardly Lion had failed to notice what had happened to the mice, in their places were a group of humanoids that were somewhat feline in nature staring in awe over the metallic titans towering over them. The Yellow one, Bumblebee, apologized: "Sorry we couldn't get the ones you wanted."

"Yeah, least I got the Sword of Omens on my side." The Nerd kicked back in the driver's seat of his comrade's vehicle mode "Besides, I can get my fix of homoerotic undertones from your chats with Bulkhead."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

 **\TIMBERFELL/**

"Ugh! I must have those Ruby Slippers!" snarled the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Sheesh, Chicks and shoes! Am I right, fellas?" Snarked one of her hordes of flying monkeys, apathetic to her wishes as they act on commission like they always do. She issued the command to bring her the Good Witch and her fellowship of cats, clods and automobiles... only to be answered by a three-note precussion of pure masculinity echoing through the castle.

"Did you order a pair of Ruby Slippers, o witch?" Dorothy was more than ready to wipe the floor with the Wicked Witch. "Cause we're breaking out a special delivery Right on Up Your Ass! HEY! KOOL-AID!"

"Be Super-Cool!" And from out of the walls burst a jolly round pitcher of red liquid with surf trunks, a jacket and a wide open smile that means every drop of his catchphrase of 'Oh Yeah!' And thus, the battle was thirty-three different flavors of on! Lion-O was cutting the flying monkeys to ribbons, Optimus Prime shifted back and forth between vehicle and robot mode to crush the monkeys with a magnetized cargo trailer. Even The Crow's nihilistic apathy made one of its leaders give up on living.

"O-oh.. c'mon now fellas, I-I was just playing around with the whole 'Kill Them!' thing..." The witch awkwardly laughed to the group of certified badasses in front of her "Let's just take it easy."

"There's only two ways to kill a Witch and I don't see any falling farmhouses around here." The Nerd's point gave Dorothy an Idea, so she called forth Wilykat, who had been holding in a little something and thus, she asked to relieve himself onto the Wicked Witch of the West, acting as her screeching end.

"There's only one way this dream can get any better." And before they knew it, our heroes felt the sand beneath their feet, the blood flow to some of their faces, and the tingling heat on bare flesh.

"FRENCH BOOBIES!" cheered a sizable chunk of, getting into the spirit of the Topless Beach they now found themselves in by stripping off her dress and letting her breasts bounce freely much to the embarrassment of Lion-O and Cheetara, the confusion of Scarecrow and the Thunderkittens, the irritation of Ratchet, and the utter shame of Optimus Prime and Dorothy Gale.

* * *

3.6: **Pixel Pinkie** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

"Check it out, everyone! Nina's Wearing Baby Socks!" Suzi always pointed out the socks and her flunkies always acted to rub salt in the wound.

"Catch the wrong bus, preschooler?" asked Emily is searing jest.

"Maybe she's going bowling." Proposed Nicki.

I failed to notice when they noticed about me. "Has her chest gotten bigger?"

After turning up to buy new clothes, I had walked in during Suzi's appointment with an agent. The reaction was one to expect from him. "Oh, Love it! Love it! Love it! Perfect height and figure, too. Love it!"

Suzi had her fit and the agent asked me for my name and I replied: "My name? It's Nina."

I cluched my neck, realizing that it's dropped an Octave in the middle of my response, the agent's gushing was all that was needed to confirm my fear. "Somehow I knew I was skewing a bit too young."

"Young?" snarled Suzi as I snuck to find a mirror, sure enough it filled me in on how my body filled out. Ample bussom, rounded rump, sharpened face, I looked fresh out of university! Pixel Pinkie definitely had a lot of explaining to do, **that's** for sure.

* * *

3.7: **Dragonball Xenoverse** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

Dumplin glanced at the pile of papers that Chronoa was writing on alongside his wife, and immediately he asked the obvious. "What's with all these droids marching around?"

"Ah! The new breeding system! Hey, Tantor, could you get the little-" A muscular fellow dropped a pile of notes and a few games onto the screen "Thanks, now the thing we're planning with this 'Project: Deeprealm' thing is we gather the children of loopers from possible realities and educate them about the loops and guide them through a few gameplay loops with Towa here guiding each graduate from a run of a random Pokémon game to the latest version of our own Xenoverse."

"Mommiiiiieeeee!" Cheered the Demon Goddess' cheerful young daughter, Puddin. "I can't believe you're actually working with the Kai!"

"Now, Puddin. This is strictly a business-only venture brought about to keep Yggdrasil alive after the Timberfell incident." Towa sorted the papers into a straight stack in her hands then laid it on her desk as she got out of her desk to look into a filing cabinet. "The fact that we've lost a few admins among the hundreds of loopers who fought the MLE responsible."

Puddin then hugged her mother, held her tight. "I'm proud of you, mom."

"Of course you'd be this way, you're my ever-nieve daughter." smiled Towa. "The problem now is that there is now a looping bio-android on the run."

"Keep calm and trust the dump, my little Tow Truck." Snarked the Demon God. "Dumplin and the Puddin' Patrol are on the case!"

"Just be sure to keep that buffoon Mira out of the way if he isn't awake to the loops."

* * *

3.8: **Doctor Who feat. NiGHTS** (The sea of sticks, Post-Timberfell)

"Okay, testing, testing." A young man adjusted his bow-tie and flashed a cheeky grin as he reached for a brush to comb back his mussy purple hair. While he brushed his locks, he rubbed a visible lump on his neck. "My voice is that low, that's very odd."

He opened the door of his TARDIS to meet his Original Dreamers, fully-grown for this loop as well as a moustachioed fella in a militaristic suit. "Mister Brigadier, Sir. Is this earnestly the Doctor?"

"Why, yes, Madame Sinclair." The Brigadier spoke. "Though he has regenerated into a more... loopier form, he is still the same gentleman who saved you from the Spider. He's just had his personality traits shuffled about is all..."

"Sir Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, I presume." Asked the Nightmaren-turned Time Lord as he fetched a Sonic Screwdriver from his back pocket. "I take it there's a branch out of place, yes?"

"Very... 'yes', Doctor." The Brig's expression turned to that of subtle reluctance but stern anticipation of the madman he'd usually find in the blue box before him. "If I may, shall I persue a moment with him alone, Mister Edwards, Miss Sinclair."

"Well put, sir." piped Elliot as he took Claris away from sight as he stroked the soul patch below his lower lip. It is there that the Brigadeer confronts the Nightmaren-turned-Time Lord on his true nature.

"I take it you're here in the Doctor's Place on urgent business from the Time Lords." Spoke Alistair with a stern but yet suspicious tone to his voice "Guess that explains how Time has repeated itself for the past several half-centuries of my existence."

"You're aware of the Loops?" Asked the so-called 'Doctor'

The Brig merely nodded "So, what's keeping my usual comrade away from his responsibilities at UNIT?"

 **\TIMBERFELL/**

A box of severed tree branches lay on the floor to illustrate what the 'maren sought to put across.

"I see, so the world tree has been destroyed by a... Mass Ascension event, was it?" asked the Brigadier. NiGHTS simply nodded with remorse. "So who's left?"

"Not counting myself, we have Sonic and most of his friends with Blaze, Shadow and Silver falling in the Final Stand of Yggdrasil. Nabiki's the only looper left from the Original Seven Branches, they're all stuck as archived data. Batman, Iron Man, Megaman, I think Mace Windu was activated to assist Yoda." NiGHTS recounts "But as of this moment, we're fishing out the severed branches left by the fallout under our acting leader TOM just to say that we're a fraction of the community that it once was."

"Oh, dear..." The Brigadier reflected on the sheer fruitlessness of war as he looked to the branches of the tree. "At least the Doctor is Safe..."

"Yeah, he wisely chose to sit out all the battles and plan out tactics from here in his home branch." NiGHTS started picking up branches. "It's why we have the remaining admins of Yggdrasil form the Innortal Rose Society to create a more tangential relationship with Admins and Loopers."

"A world where loopers and admins work in unison? Doesn't that sound familiar" Sir Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart felt right at home with the similarities to UNIT this new IRS sports, despite sharing an acronym with a certain inevitability of life. "Say, do you have any Jelly Babies in your back pocket?"

* * *

3.9: **Administrative Area** (Post-Timberfell)

It had been a long day for Madoka Kaname. Since setting up the IRS emergency hotline in the aftermath of Timberfell, she's been left with little opportunity for free time to the point where what little moments she had to spare were spent in her native branches which she naturally quarantined the minute she heard of the infection.

Though she knew she would be nursing a headache and a hangover in the morning, she and her friends felt the need to drink when things got too difficult to manage. Her preference was to drink a little around her fellow magical girls before getting well and truly wasted on her own.

"C'mon, Madoka. This is the third time this week you summoned us to this freakin' Bar." Asked Sayaka to the Admin. "What's going on with your IRS?!"

"Too much work, not enough hands..." Madoka moaned as she gulped down another shot. "We haveta call these clowns Cavity Creeps as they aren't really [DATA EXPUNGED] to begin with. I just don't get it..."

"Well, it's not all that different from the work you did when you first ascended." observed Sayaka, "Maybe it's because of the Admins he absorbed into his being?"

"Yeah... But think about the Admins we haven't found yet, how are we gonna convince them to enlist in the IRS?" Madoka's voice slurred a little.

"Maybe change the acronym?" sneered Kyoko as she downed a full pint of whiskey. "There's already one IRS, and I don't really respect that enough to care about a second one."

Madoka slunk against the table and continued her drink.

* * *

3.10: **Undertale** (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

Frisk navigated the obstacle course to prepare for an attack from those dreaded Cavity Creeps. Channeling magic to clutch onto walls, leaping across sloped panels and firing all sorts of spells at speeding targets representing the hollowed husks. The only place where Frisk was allowed to stop was at the peak of the wall climb to press the clear button, and even then there are twelve obstacles between them.

Frisk stepped through the floating tiles from platform to miniscule platform, then through the paddleboards, leaping across the quintuple steps before sliding between the legs of a giant almalgamized spider husk model. All that was left standing between Frisk and the goal was Sonic Curve and the Warped Wall...

And also a few voices shouting: "WE! MAKE! HOLES IN TEETH!"

Frisk looked to see a strainer helmet on the head of the lead, the body was draped in white fabric laced with blue and sported two green-clothed arms and two more below those draped in white. Though the pink boots were pretty on it, the face was as grotesque as ever. The husk in the suit charged forward with a blue-hilted sword aimed at Frisk, only to be dropped into the drink by a monkey flip from the ever-determined human.

"Been a real cheese!" snarked Frisk as they cast a spell against the husk after emerging from the pool, turning the hard light that made up its body into cheddar cheese. Frisk then ignited the cheese for them to chuck the husk in white into the flames so they can engulf its hard light body, causing it to explode into dust, leaving nothing but the gems from their corresponding husks.

"It's just 'Nacho' day, huh, Cavity Creeps."

* * *

3.11: **Wolf's Rain** (the sea of sticks, Post-Timberfell)

No matter how far you walk, It's always the same road.

Never has this been more true than the thousand years I've spent repeating the same journey over and over again with little variation and few cycles of success. Some times, I am a wolf, others, I am a man. More often than not, the people I meet are reset to that day without any memory of what we've been through throughout the search.

Slowly, but surely, they started to remember the endless cycle of paradise one by one. First Tsume awoke, he found himself as a man working as a guard for Harmona's chamber. Then came Blue who awoke as a detective, cue a small child bringing up something called 'Blue's Clues' in a dance of age-appropriate whimsy. Toboe was next to awaken, having lived a full life before looping back to the pup he was. And the final piece of the puzzle was currently a street magician and hypnotist turned 'space cowboy' of the notorious Bebop crew...

Yes, earth was more or less on her deathbed following the incident which resulted in earth being abandoned by two thirds of the population.

Looking to the stars, I ponder the future of the world, even as the backdrop of this new world grow ever bleaker. Only finding hope under an arriving ship, I traced it to its docking bay and never stopped to look back.

I bumped into Hige when I was closing in, socialized with him in front of one of his fellow comrades: a small child named Edward. She leaned close towards me and noticed my tracks, but thankfully she didn't get frightened. Instead, he walked me and Hige over to their ship where I met two men of differing shapes.

"Oh, didn't expect you to have houseguests, Higeru." Asked the balder one.

"Well, I kinda figured with how 'loopy' things have gotten recently..." Proposed Hige to his crew, "We could need an extra-"

"Did you say... 'Loopy'?" Asked the leaner one in a suit, "As in you?"

"Wait, you guys are looping, too!?" Hige was in shock as the lanky one with a familiar voice dialed a phone number and spoke certain things while the broader one stepped forward and responded: "You and god knows how many others."

"There are others?" My question left our new ally contemplating something, "Well, where do you think are they!?"

"I think I know a place where you guys can find a few."

* * *

3.12: **My Little Pony feat. Star Wars** (The Old Tree, Pre-Restoration Era)  
 _written by Crossoverpairinglover_

"Protocol Droid: PUNCH!"

The most dramatic punch that C-3PO had ever delivered someone struck the Grand Moff in the face, knocking him to the ground in pain as the golden droid shuffled himself over to the controls of the most fearsome weapon in the galaxy, the Death Star.

Well, not really anyway. As it turned out, there were a lot of even more horrifying weapons out there. It was as if everyone in the past and the future knew of the Death Star and wanted to attempt to trump it, or do their own version of Luke, Wedge and Han's daring fighter strikes on it.

Yet, the Death Star was easily the most iconic of all of them, and by far the easiest to obtain on a regular basis for loopers.

Working the navigation controls, 3PO set the coordinates to somewhere where he could get help in removing all of the incapacitated Storm Troopers and Imperials. After all, you could not pocket organic life forms.

Plus, who would want to keep Tarkin around in your pocket as a pet?

 **\TIMBERFELL/**

Equestria was known for panicking.

If the sky was red, they panicked.

If Discord was elected mayor, they panicked even if they voted for him.

If Pinkie Pie calmed down, they went beyond panicked.

So, as one might suspect the moment the giant grey sphere of death appeared in the sky over Ponyville the locals began to panic.

For the loopers however...it was probably just a matter of some concern.

"Didn't he already do this already?" Spike the dragon noted as he, Twilight, Rarity and Applejack gathered immediately below the Death Star, ready to knock back a death ray if necessary.

"I don't think this is Anakin guys...the guy's a little less subtle" Applejack noted the lack of orchestrations or flier formations.

Turning her head to Rarity, she narrowed her eyes "You don't have anything else on order for him, do you?"

Rarity shook her head "Goodness no. I am actually ahead of all my special orders at the moment, I can finally work on some projects for curiosities sake again. Like..."

"Master Anakin isn't available this loop, I'm actually here for my own reasons"

The gathered Equestrians, and Spike, turned sharply around to see the golden Protocol Droid. At the moment he was dressed as if he was a Lawyer, with a fancy suit, a tie decorated in R2 units, and a briefcase.

Apparently he was here for business of some sorts.

"Um, why are you dressed like a Lawyer? Discord doesn't owe you money, does he?" Twilight wasn't sure if 3PO had learned Equestria's court system yet. A court drama loop was not what she wanted at the moment.

"Do I really look like a Lawyer? Odd, I was going for entrepreneur" C-3PO said with some disappointment "And to think I got this suit fitted and everything..." the droid managed to get back on track though "Oh, now where was I? Oh yes, I was hoping to enlist the help of Mistress Rarity, and perhaps Mistress Applebloom and a few others who have time to spare while I am here, to help me begin work on my dream".

"Your dream?" Rarity questioned, her curiosity rising. Perhaps this loop would not simply be one where she tinkered with Geass Boots.

"Oh yes, my dream" 3PO rose his non-briefcase arm up and pressed a button on it. The arm began projecting a holographic image between the Equestrians and the Droid, that of a center court area of what looked like a mall, with what looked like a fountain with a center statue of George Lucas spewing forth water inside it.

Thousands of numbers and letter were spinning off in the side: The Bar Floor, the Shopping Floor, the Arcade Floor, the Basketball Floor, the Quidditch Floor, the Turbo Duel Floor, the Pokemon Arena Floor and countless others.

"This is my project aimed at making something of my time in the loops: I call it C-3PO's Entertainment Galactoplex, name subject to change. 21336 floors of Entertainment, the best in the Multiverse and all staffed and maintained by re-purposed B1 battle droids. Everything that a looper could want I plan to provide, and accepting all forms of currency. Credits, Berries, Wulongs, Poke..."

Twilight blinked at what was probably going to be the loop's biggest example of Capitalism in shock "Well...I guess if you want to go in, you should go all in."

* * *

3.13: **My Little Pony** |DAMAGED BRANCH| (Belldandy's Tree, Post-Timberfell)

"And if you look to your left you'll see our marvelous mantlepiece with a matte painting of this fine establishment's founder C-3PO." Silver Quill walked us through the lobby of the monolithic facility. "Currently the only known surviving looper from the Star Wars branch, he started this joint with quite a few loopers ranging from minor faces to mighty legends, Luke and Ani's Entertainment Galactoplex is a monument to the loopers that persisted past the storms and to the loopers that paid the ultimate price."

Our attention was shifted towards the wall of names and faces that stood to the side of us, names like Rainbow Dash, Son Goku and Clark Kent were written in silver whilst the names in gold such as Yusei Fuuto, Twilight Sparkle and Anakin Skywalker symbolized their contribution to the facility. "From Yusei's advancements in Turbo Duel Technology to Pinkie Pie's pre-programmed party plans programmed just with the schematics alone, Built-in Hyperbolic Time Chamber with up to seven straight days per customer and adjustable age and gravity features for when you want proof, this place has everything you could possibly want in a Vacation Loop."

"Excuse me, but these names are of those who are no longer with us, right?" I asked to the tour guide as he struts through the halls. "But they're still activated loopers that can never be de-activated until the end of the loops, is that right?"

"Yes, but their souls have been scrunched into a casing made from the carbon that once made up their bodies." A smaller wolf, a biped in a vest, rolled forth on a segway machine. "It is a difficult process to figure out how we could free the loopers on the wall."

"So there's hope for freedom..." I asked to the wolf on the segway, "and paradise, too?"

"I suppose a loop into paradise would be a viable reward from your world," The smaller wolf put a paw to his mussle. "I don't see why it wouldn't be the case should you do something big for us, like freeing a looper from its casing."

I kneeled within the context of my human illusion and vowed to serve this Innortal Rose Society by all means necessary.

"Registry for the IRS is at the 2600th floor."

* * *

3.1 - And the Mikasa Clone of Corrin shows her face to the main cast of the Fates loops. I promise that there will be more progress in the later chapters.

3.2 - The Gold Colonel makes his motives known.

3.3 - Many tearful reunions ensued on that day.

3.4 - Please welcome Shugo Chara to the loops

3.5 - Yeah, the Original T-Cats didn't make it past Timberfell and to make matters worse, the advanced Cats aren't the only ones with fallen loop twins. It's safe to assume that Timberfell has been hell.

3.6 - And with that, my fetish is satisfied...

3.7 - So to a new generation, we ride ever onwards...

3.8 - Thus, the Sea of Sticks is properly introduced into the lore of Timberfell.

3.9 - Confound these Loops, they drive me to drink and drive!

3.10 - I am not sorry for beginning this awakening of Darths and Droids Loopers.

3.11 - Welcome Wolf's Rain into the Infinite Loops

3.12 - A very special idea...

3.13 - Becomes a very special tribute, that's very sweet...


End file.
